warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Rising
SUN RISING It was a violent thunderstorm, thunderclaps every second. A gray she cat dodged about trying to avoid the guards and get going at the same time. Every so often she had to slow her pace for the little burden she carried in her mouth. This was why. This was why. Why she had to run away in the first place. The kit wriggled about, but making no sound. The dark rain made it hard to see her pelt, but the gray she cat knew, her daughter was a dark russet she cat. Red was an unusual color for a cat. But, then again, everything here was unusual. "There she is!" a guard bellowed. The gray she cat picked up her pace, sprinting down the mountain at a swift pace not relenting, even at her kit's strangled mew. She could not, not let this innocent baby suffer the same torturous fate. ~~ "One more, Gingerpelt!," the brown medicine cat commanded. The ginger queen writhed; she had never felt so much pain in her life. Pretty soon, an ivory cream she kit arrived. She licked her hard and fast revealing a smooth creamy pelt, then snuggling her along with her brother and sister. Acornwhisker looked up. He had never seen such a violent storm. The waterfall swishing down the mountain above them was the only thing soft, soft enough to carry a kit. Maybe it's an omen from StarClan... Then, the sun did something it had never before...pushed slightly out from the Ultraviolet protectors. Bright yellow light shot the clouds away, blinding those who saw it; it was so dangerous...it could kill. The queen and medicine cat ducked down, protecting the kits. I knew this was a bad idea...I told her not to go out of camp...the birth should've happened in the clan... ~~ Perfect timing. The guards would be too blind to see the she cat. She shot subconsciously at the edge of the mountain. She paused, then hesitated. Should she really give her kit up? She might never see her again. At least she'll be me. She turned back to see the staggering guards clambering over clumsily. She turned back. And rather have her a horrible life? No way! She knelt close to the ledge trembling...she would regret this forever...she let go. ~~ As soon as the sun went back up, the 2 clan cats opened their eyes blearily. "Acornwhisker!", the ginger she cat's voice got his attention. "What? What is it?" "T-there's a 4th kit". "Oh", Acornwhisker shifted closer. Did Gingerpelt give birth when the sun came out? If so...how could she not feel it The kit's pelt was dark russet, a shade never seen before, her eyes opening to reveal a cascade of shimmering blue butterflies. Gingerpelt licked her, shifting her to her siblings. Together, they carried the kits back to camp. As Acornwhisker carried back the russet and dark brown tabby he wondered: This kit looks nothing like her parents or generations before that of I know. Is this another of StarClan's mysteries? Next episode:Out of the Dawn Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions